Time Of The Uzumaki
by Q.Diff
Summary: Naruto is found by Tsunade after a "incident" so he plans to lead a normal life but a certain someone has plans that will rock the world to its core and Naruto is the center of it all. NaruSasu friends NaruSaku LONG STORY QUICK UPDATES! GRAPHIC LEMONS!


A/N: Alrightly folks NOW BEFORE U SAY ANYTHING I WILL CONTINE WIT MY OTHER FANFIC A LITTLE LATER

Ok, lyk I was saying, I have a great amazing I mean OMFG idea for this story You're going to love it.

Um This Story is about our Blonde Haired demon container being trained by Tsunade and Shizune and leading his own life and falling in love with a certain Pink haired Kunoichi. Um Sakura will prolly be OOC, I may add some of my original characters as a set up for another Fanfic which I will be doing in which said character will have his own story...maybe but aside from that lovely fact. Their will be some OC villains not like those normal crazy bad guys...you'll see. Oh Yeah I changed Naruto's symbol check my profile for how it looks you'll like it. And oh yeah my chaps are nice and long.

This is going to be longer then 50 Chaps and prolly a couple thousand words each chp depending on how I feel. This is going to have 3 parts the first one will be named later on. But until then enjoy the look into

Time Of The Uzumaki

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Inner-Sakura/Kyuubi"**_

"**Jutsu No Jutsu"**

* * *

October 3rd 

He stood 4'11, with wild blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, Black Goggles on his forehead, he had on an orange vest with no zipper or buttons and with black fur on the collar, with a black tank top under it, the vest and shirt both had a platinum Celtic cross, with a crazy design on the back of them, He had baggy orange shorts with a kunai holster on his right leg and black ninja sandals. He had a nicely toned body for a 6 year old. He had a high IQ and a lot of the girls around the village loved him but their parents forbid them to be around the blonde, that reason could not be shared openly or their death would come quickly, so they just told their daughters to stay away.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled holding his right fist high into the air slightly towards the right.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" The boy next to our blonde yelled holding his left fist high into the air touching the blonde's fist. This boy was about 4'11, 7 years old with nice, slightly wild blackish hair, his skin was a little pale and he had a skinny frame on him, and black eyes. He wore a black tee shirt with a fan on the back, the bottom of said fan was red and the top was white, he also had white shorts with a kunai holster on his left leg and black ninja sandals to top off the outfit he had Black arm warmers with White around the ends. This boy also had a High IQ and was equally popular with the girls as Naruto.

"And Haruno Sakura!" The Female yelled holding her fist high into the air touching the boy's fist. This girl had pink hair, emerald green eyes, a slightly big forehead, and an athletic frame. She had slightly long free flowing pink hair that came to her shoulders. She was about 4'9, 7 years old. She wore a red vest similar to Naruto's with a black shirt under it and black fur around the collar of the vest, she also wore black arm warmers with red around the ends, and she had black shorts with black red ninja sandals. The back of her vest and shirt had a pink cherry blossom signifying her name. She had a extremely High IQ. Her problem was none of the other girls liked her expect for her friend Ino. The reason they didn't like her was because she spent almost everyday with the boys in front of her.

The Only problem with this trio was they caused hella problems around Konoha so much people started to refer to them as **The** **Yancha Torio**One Incident caused a shop full of antiques to be smash to pieces. And their white haired sensei named Hayate Kakashi to pay a total of 500,000 Ryo!!!!

Kakashi had trained them originally out of orders to train Naruto from the Hokage so Naruto could protect himself from the villagers that wanted to harm him, but eventually Sasuke and Sakura came along and they became close nit friends, eventually as well Kakashi took a liking to the trio. He trained them in the art of climbing trees with no hands and using kawmiri. They had these mastered like second nature.

But back to our trio standing atop the Hokage tower facing the east.

Today they were going to race around the entire village, there were no rules.

The was just one tiny, incey wincey problem; Today was busiest day of the year, for Konoha was setting up for festival of the creation of the village. So people from all villages were coming looking to enjoy the festival and see the pure white snow that oddly fell over the land of fire in October, no one knew why it fell from October till February but they still enjoyed it.

"READY,"

The three started at each other,

"SET,"

They crouched low ready to take off,

"GO!"

The trio took off towards the east with Naruto and Sasuke neck and neck but Sakura was on their tail...

* * *

The Hokage was quiet old, He had tanned skin and stood about 5'10, He wore a large circular hat with a pointed top and the kanji symbol for fire on the front with some cloth hanging around the hat covering his head from the ears back. And he had a white large robe that covered his body. Tho Old in appearance the Hokage could defeat the village's strongest jounin, who was in fact our Trio's sensei, Kakashi standing in place!!!! 

But right now the old man was actually walking along side said Jounin.

The snow was falling lightly on to houses, pets, and people alike. The Hokage was on his way to check on a certain blonde and his friends.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi said

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said while he was facing an orange book by the title of Icha Icha Tactics Vol. 19.

"How has their training been going?" the old man asked taking a puff on his pipe

"Great, They picked up the tree climbing within a week. Naruto had the hardest time because of...well you know,"

"Mhm,"

"I've already told the academy about their skills and they were placed into a advance class along side the Nara kid, the Hyuuga girl, the Fat one, Yamanaka, the boy from the Inzuka clan, and the bug boy." He said coolly

"Mhm, good good."

Some kids walked by and waved at the Hokage and some bowed, some went on about their business, from moving things towards the festival grounds of all shapes and sizes to other selling their wares.

Kakashi picked up a toy dragon and toss it back to a group of kids who continued their game after thanking the white haired man with the headband covering his left eye.

As they walked they stopped at a corner as an officer of they Police Force had to control the traffic of carts and bikes.

They waited at the corner as carts being pulled by oxes and horses came by as well as people on bikes.

"OK Hokage-SAMA YOU MAY PASS!" the Man wearing the Chuunin vest yelled from the middle of the four way.

The Hokage simply nodded as he and the white haired man made their way across the street.

"So Kakashi, do you know were they are now?"

"No I don't actually, I've been looking all day for them but haven't had any lucky."

"Wow, the great Copy-Nin, Master of all Skills, can't find his own students." The old man laughed as a slight blush appeared across his half-masked face. "Have you checked the Uchiha compound?"

"Yes, Itachi said he hasn't seen them either."

"Umm, interesting." He said as they continued their trek in the 5 inch snow.

The Uchiha compound was the only place Naruto wasn't beaten or cursed. The Uchiha's understood him and his condition and honored the 4th dying wish and treated him the same as everyone else so he spent most of his time there.

As they walked a man stopped them

"Ahhh, Hokage-sama I want to ask you of your open on this huge balloon of you four Hokages."

As Sarutobi looked up he saw four huge balloons in a chibi fashion, each of them supporting their copy's battle armor.

Sarutobi couldn't help but to smile at the balloons in front of him.

"I like 'em." He said nodding his head.

"ALRIGHT BOYS THE BALLOONS ARE A-"

Just then a orange, black, and red/pink blur sped through popping the balloons sending them flying, the one of the 4th landed in front of Sarutobi and Kakashi. The others flew away causing kids to points, and some people to scream.

Sarutobi just looked at the deflated balloon in front of him and shook his head, because only he knew the secret.

"Your son is pulling the same stunt you did...it took me forever to catch you." He thought to himself.

"Well" the jounin sighed, "At least we found 'em." Kakashi said eying the balloon over the top of his book. "Should We chase after them?"

"We, how would you figure I'm going to chase them?"

Kakashi simply smiled at his Hokage. It was then the Hokage knew that Kakashi knew the double S class secret.

"...I'll ask you how you found out later, for now lets find those students of yours shall we, because i have nothing better to do."

Kakashi simply put away his book and disappeared, the Hokage did the same leaving the balloon man to his problem.

* * *

Naruto was in second as they ran across the wall of the village 

"HAHA dope catch up!" Sasuke yelled behind him as he ran across the wall backwards.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled back before lowered his height on the wall and ran his hand through the snow.

Once he had enough he patted it and used his chakra to form it into a perfect sphere.

"CATCH!" Naruto tossed the ball of snow landing smack dab in the middle of the Uchiha's face covering his eyes. Sakura laughed behind Naruto as Sasuke tried to wipe the snow from his eyes.

Once he did Naruto ran up and flipped over him sticking his tongue out in mid-air at the Uchiha once he landed he continued to run across the wall.

Sakura flipped over the Uchiha as well giggling.

"AGRRRHH!" Sasuke ran behind Sakura smirking.

Sakura turned her head to see a evil looking Uchiha who clearly had something up his sleeves.

She squealed and boosted her speed using chakra zooming past Naruto.

Confused by the pink hair girl he turned around to see Sasuke performing hand seals for the jutsu his father taught him it was going to drain alot of chakra but he wasn't planning on losing anytime soon.

"OH SHIT!!"

"**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu****"** The raven haired boy shouted. As he did a huge fireball shot from his mouth speeding towards Naruto, he had about 5 seconds...

_--Flashback--_

"_Sasuke, and Sakura Kakashi taught us __**Kawarimi no jutsu**__ right?" Naruto asked his friends as they sat in the training grounds_

_They nodded._

"_Ok good, I wanna teach you move I came up with."_

"_Cool, what is it?" Sasuke asked_

"_Well its simple really, it's a idea I picked up while I was sleep," Naruto stated looking to his left a bit. "It was weird it was like I was the 4__th__ Hokage...crazy, but anyway Kakashi can u hand me a kunai?"_

_Sasuke and Sakura sat wide eyed when they heard Naruto came up with a new move, Kakashi was intrigued so put down his book and stood up, took out a kunai and handed it to Naruto_

"_Watch closely." He tossed the kunai high into the air, it spun and whistled._

_Sasuke sat confused, "what that's it?"_

_Naruto noticed his look and smirked. Looking up at the kunai, he formed the tiger hand seal then he was replaced with the kunai and he was high into the air. The kunai appeared in the same place Naruto was but it kept its momentum and continued into the air. Naruto was high into the air as the kunai came towards him; he caught it and threw it back down switching places with it again the moment before it touched the ground. Then he caught the kunai as it fell._

"_It requires a tad bit more chakra but if used right it's a great maneuver"_

_Sasuke eyed Naruto in shocked then hopped up to go practice, Naruto didn't have anything else to do so he followed Sasuke. Sakura followed the two kids; she didn't want to be left behind._

_Kakashi smiled thinking of a certain person and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_--Flashback end--_

Naruto reached into his kunai holster and tossed a kunai far in front of him. It spiraled through the air till it was over Sakura's head. At that moment Naruto switched places with it.

"Shit I forgot about that." Sasuke cursed

Naruto bounced off of her Head as the kunai came flying back towards him, he grabbed it with his right hand, turned it and flung it back towards the dying fireball, he turned and bounced off the wall and to the side of a building and kept running.

Sasuke saw the kunai about 4 feet from him, he hurried and performed the kawmiri no jutsu switching places with it. Once he did in a quick motion he snapped his hand behind him and grabbed the kunai and tossed it towards Naruto switching places with it and grabbing it again as he ran along the ground.

"Your not the only one who remembers that move dope." Sasuke yelled

Sakura was determined not to lose. That's when a genius idea came to mind, She boosted her speed slowly making her way behind Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi and Sarutobi were jumping from roof to roof looking for the three speeding kids 

After about 3 minutes they found them

"Lets wait and see how this works out." Sarutobi said jumping next to Kakashi.

"Sure, I've always wanted to see what they've learned." Kakashi said as they continued to jump from roof to roof.

They witness Naruto use the kawmiri with a kunai and Sasuke do the same.

"Kakashi, you thought them that?"

"Actually, no," Kakashi smirked.

"How did they-"

"Naruto." Kakashi said eyeing the blonde as he did summersaults when he jumped over a alley way onto the next building...

"That seems like-" He stopped as he saw Sakura gain a evil grin taht sent a chill down his spine

* * *

Sakura was right behind Sasuke. 

"Time for operation Breeze between the knees." She mumbled

She placed her hands on the sides of Sasuke's pants with a fire tag in her right hand.

"3,"

She got closer

"2," she grabbed them sticking the tag in the pocket

"Sakura what are you-"

"1!" she yelled as she pulled his pants and his underwear down exposing him to the cool air.

"AHHHHH!!" he yelled stopping looking at his exposed boyhood.

Sakura ran past him, she turned and stuck her tongue out till she saw his boyhood, it was big, a lil big for age, She couldn't help but stare till she ran into a pole hitting her head.

"Owww," she moaned getting up rubbing her head. She face forward towards her next target, Naruto.

Sasuke hurried to pull up his pants as he did, he noticed the angry look of mothers and fathers alike as their daughters blushed and hid.

"Ummm, S-s-sakura, s-she pulled my pants I swear!" he pleaded backing up. He turned to run but ran into another woman who was pulling off her belt.

"YOU MAY BE A UCHIHA BUT PUBLIC NUDITY IS NOT ALLOWED!!"

"Mommy!" he squealed comically.

--

Naruto turned around as he thought he heard a whipping sound and Sasuke scream.

"Nawwww."

He jumped off the building and landed on the ground continuing his run through Konoha back to the Hokage tower.

--

Sakura ran till see saw a blonde in the distance

"Bingo, time for part 2."

She boosted her speed.

She was behind Naruto within a few minutes.

"Hehe," She pulled out a fire tag.

"3,"

"2,"

"Sakura what are you-"

"1!" She pulled his pants down.

"AHHHHH!!!"

Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at Naruto only to see his boyhood which was larger then Sasuke's she ran into a pole again hitting the same spot on her head.

Naruto was surrounded by the same people Sasuke was.

He tried to run but ran into the same lady Sasuke did, who once again had her belt out.

"YOU AND THAT UCHIHA NEED TO LEARN RESPECT!!!"

"Help me!" he squealed comically.

--5 minutes later--

Sakura was about 3 minutes from the Hokage tower when she heard,

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

She turned to see two angry boy's make their way towards her at high speeds.

"Hehe, time for the grand finale." She smirked.

She ran into a alley and stood there open whistling.

Naruto and Sasuke came around the corner into the alley and spotted sakura

"Sakura what was that all about!?!?!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at her.

She played dumb and pointed to herself in a "who me?" fashion

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!!!" Sasuke yelled

Sakura simply smirked and put her hands in a tiger seal.

And said the word that would seal their fate.

"Kai!"

Their pants and underwear were burned to ashes within seconds.

"HA, to bad no one is here." Naruto smirked but his smirk soon faded as she saw Sakura's smirk grow wider and she opened her mouth

"NO NO NO NO SAKURA DON'TTTTT!!"

"AHHHHH THEIR SHOWING ME THEIR WEE WEE'S!!" she yelled.

Within seconds the crowded that had beaten both of the boys earlier reappeared with reinforcements.

The same lady took off her belt glaring at the boys.

"YOU BOYS HAVE NO RESPECT, WELL TODAY THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE!!"

"My butt still hurts." Naruto squeaked to Sasuke who simply nodded.

Their screams were heard throughout Konoha

* * *

"Should we help?" Sarutobi asked the white haired man standing on the ledge next to him 

"..." Kakashi pondered this for a moment.

"Nawww." He said shaking his head.

Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders and disappeared back to his office.

Kakashi pulled out his orange book and disappeared as well to where...no one knows

* * *

--30 minutes later-- 

Sakura stood atop the Hokage tower happily counting her 9,000 ryo

Naruto and Sasuke stood facing away from the pink haired girl.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, "That was 4,500 was my Ramen money."

"Oh Yeah, I won I won." She mocked jumping around the boys.

"Aww cheer up guys," she said patting them on the butt.

Their screams shattered windows for next 2 miles...

* * *

Ok not what you were expecting right? Yeah I know, but the next chap is going to be the start of his new life And just incase your thinking, Their OOC, TOO BAD THIS IS MY STORY. 

And if your thinking their too overpowered for their age, They were trained by Kakashi, but not to much just in climbing trees, Which in my opinion isn't a big deal. And That Jutsu...well move Naruto has, well we all know were that idea slightly came from. But I'm going to balance it out in the next chapter. Um what else...

Oh yeah um I hope yall enjoyed it and please stick with me, and tell ya friends, family, anyone, The next chp I'ma actually review before I post and edit I just had to get this chp out, cuz if I didn't now I don't think I ever would lol.

Oh yeah last two things.

Read and Review please, reviews are like a high from teh best weed to writers.

And I need a Beta Reader so anyone wanna apply for the spot and any suggestions PM me

oh yeh vote on who sasuke's pairing should be in my profile

Well my eyes hurt right now, I need some juice and I'll start on Chp 2 in about 2 days. Please Read and Review.

Debonair Slidin Out

Update 1/29/08: Ummm what was i gone say...OH YEAH...Um My bad the poll is up now. And dependin on who is picked this might be a three way relationship.

Sry if theres no lemon in this chp but there will be one soon. And oh yeah when i get to atleast 12 Reviews I'll put up chp 2


End file.
